Might Not Be Heaven, But It's Damn Close
by CourtyPie
Summary: Vernon Boyd the Fifth falls in love for the first time. It's not someone he expected, but it seems like everyone else knew before he did. Boyd/OMC, Sterek.


**Title:** Might Not Be Heaven, But It's Damn Close

**Rating:** M

**Author:** CourtyPie

**Character pairings:** Boyd/OMC, Sterek, Erica/Cora, Isaac/Danny, Scott/Allison, Lydia/Jackson.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary:** Vernon Boyd the Fifth falls in love for the first time. It's not someone he expected, but it seems like everyone else knew before he did.

**Warnings:** There's male/male and female/female pairings as well as male/female pairings. This is a oneshot that is both smut and fluff. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:** Boyd deserves more love, enough said, and he might appear to be physically strong but I think deep down he's just as broken as any of the other pack members. I adore him to pieces, I will not accept what was done to him in the show. Also, I just thought I'd add here that if you'd like to picture a physical image of Mikael, go with Dougie Poynter. Yum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek has added another member to their ever expanding pack, and everybody bar one is happy with the new addition. Mikael is standing by the barbeque just outside of the rebuilt Hale house, casually chatting to a relaxed Danny who is being cuddled by Isaac from behind, and Boyd suddenly decides he doesn't like the tattooed blonde. He doesn't know where this ill will comes from, nor does he particularly care; exploring the emotions that he keeps locked away isn't an area he's familiar or comfortable with, and thus leaves it at that. So for the rest of the meeting, he spends his time glaring at Mikael, who strangely enough has the balls to turn around when everyone's leaving and wink cockily at the dark skinned teenager.

When Boyd has his hand wrapped around his pulsing dick that night, he is most certainly not jerking off to thoughts about that pigheaded, cocksure blonde. His body seems to disagree though, and he wonders where this sudden lust has come from, much like when his ill will towards Mikael had appeared earlier. Talk about confusing.

xxxxxxxx

The next time he sees Mikael, he can barely look the older male in the eye. The whole pack is at Cora's loft (which had previously been Derek's) for their once a fortnight movie night, and for some reason Boyd feels surprise at seeing their newest pack member there, the barest hint of a scowl forming on his usually unreadable face. He grabs the nearest bean bag and claims it for himself, ignoring the smirk that both Derek and Stiles send his way (creepy couple telepathy shit, Boyd hopes he never gets like that).

The Beta isn't alone for very long, though; Mikael has seen fit to ruin the rest of his night by plopping down beside him, cheeky grin on his face as he stretches out and slaps a leg over Boyd's knees, cockiness oozing from his whole entire posture. Boyd of course slaps the hairy, pale white limb off his body and Mikael just slips it right back. This continues on for a few minutes before Cora is loudly clearing her throat from her position in Erica's arms, an amused expression gracing her facial features. "As much as we love the sight of you two flirting, we have a few movies to get through before anyone can even think of going to sleep," she states obnoxiously, and Boyd has never been more thankful for his dark skin as he feels blood rush to his cheeks. He's pretty sure, however, that the tattooed blonde counts his blushing as a victory if his smirk is anything to go by.

Danny decides to take pity on Boyd and "accidentally" spills soda over Mikael's head. Danny is now Boyd's new best friend.

xxxxxxxx

Hunters are in town. Hunters that don't follow the Code, so in an emergency pack meeting Derek has ordered everyone to keep to their own homes as much as possible until Chris and Allison have had a chance to deal with the possible threat. School is just about the only place where the teenagers are safe, but it's leaving the school grounds that becomes a problem for Boyd.

He's trying to use as many shortcuts as possible to get home, but by the time he realises the alleyway is a trap it's too late. A bullet laced with wolfsbane has been shot into his right knee cap, causing him to lose his balance and topple over, unable to stop a pained howl from escaping his throat. It is the howl of an injured packmate, something this group of hunters obviously know as they move back into the shadows with their armed weapons. Boyd snarls at their cowardly tactics, his eyes a bright yellow and teeth elongated canines as he desperately tries to crawl out of the alleyway, another howl this time a warning to any of his pack who have come looking for him.

The hunters move forward to shut the werewolf up, but as they emerge from the shadows two bodies drop down from above and into the group of hunters. Surprisingly, there is very little blood, and somehow Mikael and Erica manage to subdue the evil bastards. Boyd has no idea how they're not scathed by the fight, and the last thing he sees before passing out is a concerned Mikael's face. He wants to question the level of care his newest packmate is showing him, but darkness overcomes him and takes him into its fold for a short while before he can even so much as open his mouth.

Boyd rouses next in the clinic of Alan Deaton, his knee completely healed as he gazes upwards at the ceiling. He doesn't know how much time has passed, and blearily drags his gaze over to the clock on the wall. He'd been out for two hours. He sits up on the metal table, testing out his newly healed leg before swinging it down just as Derek and Stiles (pack mom alert!) burst into the room. Boyd holds up a hand, signaling that he's fine and well to walk. "I'm okay," he says simply, not even fazed when a familiar blonde head pokes its way past the Alpha and his mate. "So am I like Superman now?" Mikael smirks, totally ruining the moment, and as a result gets slapped over the head by Derek.

As much as he still wants to be suspicious of the blonde, Boyd can't deny that he saved his life (so did Erica but that's expected, given their history together), and so if he's a little more friendly towards so called Superman then no one mentions anything. Not even Mikael.

xxxxxxxx

"Personally, I've always been a top," Mikael comments slyly as he passes by Boyd while deep in conversation with Danny about sex positions, and the eavesdropping Beta immediately turns away from the duo, his ears going an invisible red as he hurries off to see what Allison and Lydia are up to. They welcome his presence, seeing as Boyd isn't a lovestruck puppy or ex kanima for either of them, and of course the first subject that the two girls bring up is his damn love life. Or rather, lack thereof.

"Still single, Vernon? We know a lot of girls who can change that," Lydia remarks while filing her nails neatly, and when Boyd goes to insist she not call him by his first name, she interjects with, "or even guys, if you swing that way. Sex is sex, who are we to judge your preferences?"

Allison smirks in agreement with her best friend, watching as Boyd blushes for what seems like the millionth time that day, then making lame excuses on how he has homework to do despite the fact they're all at Derek's house. He flips both girls off over his shoulder when their giggles hit his ears, sitting himself on the front veranda next to Stiles so he could watch Jackson, Isaac and Scott try to take Derek down together. Erica and Cora are at the movies, spending some precious time together seeing as they very rarely got it with the pack around, so Boyd hopes Stiles will hopefully make at least better company than Allison and Lydia. Evil cows.

He turns to the Stilinski boy, and observes how he watches Derek with such rapt attention, open mouth not included. "How did you know?" Boyd asks out of nowhere, and it startles Stiles for a bit before his expression turns confused. "How did I know what? There's a lot of things I know, some things that I don't wanna know but I do, and-"

"How did you know Derek was your mate?" Boyd interrupts, eyes burning with curiosity as he gazes at his Alpha's mate. Stiles is taken aback by the question, but shrugs nonchalantly and returns to watching the four werewolves spar. "Deep in my gut I was pulled to Derek, like it was instinctual, like I wasn't meant to fight it. I explained these feelings to Deaton and instead of giving me answers himself, O'Ever So Mysterious Druid that he is, he allowed me to borrow a book on werewolf mates and how they worked. I'd had suspicions beforehand, so the book only confirmed them." Derek has pulled out of the spar to listen to Stiles talk, and by the time he's done both males are smiling, Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' shoulders.

Boyd has to smile at the sight himself, looking away from the couple only to meet Mikael's blue eyed gaze not too far away. He feels a hot burning in his own stomach, but it doesn't feel like anything Stiles had just described, so when he turns back Derek and Stiles are once again smirking at his expense. "What?" He demands somewhat defensively, feeling his cheeks burn again as he ducks his head away from the couple. "You'll figure it out," Derek replies smugly instead of a detailed explanation and tugs his mate into a lip lock war. Though Boyd's pretty sure he's figured it out already.

xxxxxxxx

He still doesn't make a move, and he wonders if it's because of fear or the fact that Mikael doesn't feel the same. He wonders how dislike turned to like, then to an unrequited crush, and so continues to mope around the fire while everyone else is having a good time. It doesn't help that the object of his affections is kissing and groping another guy off in the distance; Boyd can smell the arousal from here and it's only making him more miserable. It shouldn't hurt this badly, he thinks, it's only a silly crush. So why does it feel like his heart is being torn in two, why does he want to howl his misery into the wind?

"Because you feel something for him no one else ever will," answers a deep voice, and Boyd realises he'd been speaking his thoughts out loud. Derek takes a seat next to his Beta, concern clearly written all over his features as he takes a sip from his beer, that no one else is allowed to have. Boyd merely frowns in response and looks down at his clasped hands, wondering why he couldn't have been normal and fallen in love with a girl. Not some cocky, male werewolf who he had initially started out deeply disliking.

Derek nudges his shoulder, those brows of his furrowing slightly. "Boyd, you need to talk to Mikael. Because quite frankly, if you don't do it soon, Stiles has threatened to." It's blunt and straight to the point, but he figures it's what the stoic teenager needs; a little guidance and a lot of push and shove.

"He's busy if you couldn't tell," Boyd speaks sullenly, the tone unusual for him as he glares into the fire. Derek just rolls his eyes, and gives Stiles the signal to go ahead, who then disappears to wherever Mikael has gone. The Alpha leans back into his chair, finishing off the rest of his beer as he contemplates what to say.

"I used to be the same way, you know. I was so afraid of rejection, of Stiles not feeling the same, that I nearly drove myself insane just thinking about him. It wasn't until he made a move himself that I finally realised it was okay for me to have something just for myself. It was okay for me to fall in love again, but this time my heart would be protected, not shattered." Boyd swallows as Derek reveals things he's never told anyone else in the pack, and it hits home the point that his Alpha is trying to make.

Stiles comes back with a disheveled and slightly irritated Mikael, whose expression softens at the sight of an obviously distressed Boyd. Derek stealthily leaves the two alone as Mikael takes his seat, Stiles tugging his mate away. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Boyd. You have far too pretty skin for that," the blonde licks his lips, and when Boyd figures out that it isn't a teasing remark, he relaxes slightly. Boyd locks eyes with Mikael, and the air between them is suddenly thick with tension but not of the bad kind, so when a low whine accidentally slips Boyd both werewolves are done for.

Mikael reaches forward and tugs the slightly bigger teen into his lap, wrapping a thickly tattooed arm around Boyd's waist as he tilts his own face upwards and crashes his mouth to his. Their first kiss isn't perfect, or neat, or anything like those cheesy movies make them to be. But it is full of fireworks, passion and everything they feel for each other that has built up in the last few months.

Yeah, Boyd's head over heels now, and his only lifeline is the male he's making out with.

xxxxxxxx SMUT TIME xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mikael whispers into the younger man's ear, throbbing cock lined up with the enticing entrance of Boyd's beautifully shaped ass. He breathes heavily, occasionally nipping and sucking on an earlobe as he awaits an answer, but instead of words Boyd answers back by pushing his hips up eagerly, another delicious whine leaving his throat.

The blonde chuckles huskily, running a hand over his lubed dick one more time before pushing in past the tight ring of muscles. He's taking it slow, so slow; and right now, Boyd doesn't want slow despite how much he knows it will hurt. He growls low and pushes his hips back, sinking Mikael in faster than the tattooed blonde would like, even though he moans at the feeling of tight heat wrapped around his hard cock. Boyd has to stop all movement for a few moments, biting into the pillow his face is cushioned in, pain ripping through the lower half of his body. He's not too worried about bleeding; being a werewolf, he'll heal.

Mikael presses kisses all over the back of his neck and upper back, sliding a hand under Boyd's body to grasp at his member, and give it a few good tugs. Within minutes the younger of the two is ready to go, and Mikael then pounds him well into the mattress, cock sliding in and out effortlessly of that tight hole he could now call his. Something he'd been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on Boyd.

Moans and groans fill the echo of the room, bed squeaking along to the rough movements until Boyd suddenly cries out Mikael's name, spurting his seed onto the now dirty sheets below him as the blonde's clever fingers and slamming cock work him into an impressive orgasm.

The older male soon follows his mate into climaxing, shooting his own seed deep inside his lover with a deep moan, riding the orgasm out. Once they're both done, Mikael carefully pulls out to a wince of Boyd and rolls beside him, wrapping an arm around him and essentially becoming the big spoon. He mouths at the dark skinned neck in front of him, feels the way Boyd tenses up, and growls. "If you think I'm gonna leave you now, you're a big idiot," Mikael tells him, and tangles his legs with his in an attempt to reassure him further. He relaxes a little, but is still tense, so the blonde draws his last card.

"I love you."

And just like that, Boyd's world is just like Derek's. Protected and loved. This might not be heaven, but it's damn close.

xx FINISH xx


End file.
